


Walk You Home

by vanderwood



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanderwood/pseuds/vanderwood
Summary: Jihoon diam-diam tidak ingin Kuanlin melangkah terlalu lebar.





	Walk You Home

**Walk You Home**  
by vanderwood

.

.

This is a work of fiction, has nothing to do with the real person in the real world. I own nothing but plot, no profit gained.

.

_After your pretty back disappears from my sight,  
I already miss the moment when you turned around._

**(NCT Dream – _Walk You Home_ )**

 

Harusnya, mereka tidak akan kenapa-napa meskipun tidak saling bicara. Hening di antara mereka tidak pernah menjadi suatu hal yang canggung, kecuali hari ini—meskipun yang mengalami kecanggungan tersebut hanya Jihoon dan bukan Kuanlin. Sejak langkah pertamanya meninggalkan lapangan basket sekolah, beriringan bersama Kuanlin, Jihoon telah memiliki banyak hal untuk ia bicarakan. Hanya saja, kata-kata tersebut terasa sangat sulit ia ungkapkan. Tidak ada satu katapun yang berhasil lolos dari bibirnya; mereka selalu berakhir tenggelam di tenggorokan. Ketidakmampuan Jihoon untuk mengatakan apa yang ia ingin katakan membuat situasi ini menjadi sangat canggung dan menyesakkan.

Memang Jihoon dan Kuanlin bukanlah tipe yang banyak bicara ketika sedang berdua, tapi biasanya Jihoon bisa kok mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan atau pikirkan tanpa perlu ragu, seberapapun tidak umumnya hal yang ia pikirkan saat itu. Pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kuanlin, kalimat yang Jihoon katakan pada juniornya di klub basket itu bukanlah _halo_ atau sapaan salam lainnya, tapi mengomentari bentuk mata Kuanlin yang bentuknya seperti kacang almon sempurna. Kuanlin tertawa dan menganggap hal tersebut sebagai pujian, tapi Woojin menyikut Jihoon dan mengatakan kalau hal yang ia katakan barusan aneh sekali (tentu saja Jihoon lebih mendengarkan Kuanlin dibanding Woojin, ia sama sekali tidak merasa berdosa dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan). Selain komentar soal mata itu, tidak terhitung lagi komentar-komentar spontan yang sering Jihoon lontarkan di depan Kuanlin. Juniornya itu biasanya bereaksi dengan tertawa, tersenyum lebar, atau membalas dengan Sunbae _, kau lucu sekali_.

Diam-diam Jihoon mengamati Kuanlin yang berjalan di sisi kanannya, beberapa inci lebih maju karena ukuran langkah Kuanlin yang jauh lebih lebar. Seperti biasa, ekspresinya datar, sulit ditebak. Jihoon tidak berani mengatakan pada Kuanlin untuk berhenti melangkah lebar-lebar ( _sejenak bertindaklah seolah-olah kedua kakimu itu tidak panjang, Dik_ ). Ia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan menggantikan ekspresi datar Kuanlin apabila Jihoon benar-benar mengatakan hal tersebut. Memang ada kemungkinan kalau Kuanlin akan tertawa dan terhibur mendengar permintaan Jihoon, tapi Jihoon berpikir akan lebih baik baginya untuk tidak mengambil resiko.

Masih dalam keheningan, keduanya berjalan melewati sebuah taman kecil yang masih ramai oleh pengunjung kanak-kanak. Hanya tinggal dua blok lagi yang harus dilewati sebelum mereka berpisah di persimpangan; belok kanan menuju rumah Kuanlin, dan jalan lurus untuk menuju rumah Jihoon. Jarak menuju tujuan mereka yang semakin menyempit membuat Jihoon semakin gelisah dibuatnya. Jihoon berpikir keras bagaimana caranya untuk membujuk Kuanlin agar ia mau mampir dulu ke kedai es krim favorit Jihoon yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sini. Tidak masalah apabila Kuanlin tidak punya sisa uang saku untuk membeli es krim, karena Jihoon bersedia untuk membelikannya seporsi—tidak, uangnya tidak perlu digantikan. Atau, seandainya Kuanlin memang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk es krim, setidaknya bisakah mereka duduk-duduk dulu sejenak di bangku taman? Hari ini hari Jumat, orangtua Kuanlin dan Jihoon tidak akan keberatan putra mereka pulang sedikit terlambat, toh besok sudah akhir pekan. Intinya, Jihoon mengharapkan apapun yang bisa membuat perjalanan mereka pulang ke rumah ini menjadi sedikit, sedikit lebih lama dibanding biasanya.

Yang jadi masalah, kalimat-kalimat ajakan itu enggan keluar dari mulut Jihoon.

Semakin dekat mereka dengan persimpangan jalan tempat keduanya akan berpisah jalan, semakin berat pula langkah Jihoon dibuatnya. Tangan Jihoon mengepal dalam kebimbangan, sementara pikirannya terus bertanya-tanya mengapa sesulit ini ia bicara pada Kuanlin. Hal yang dulu terasa mudah sekarang berubah menjadi susah. Mungkin, Jihoon menduga-duga, ia merasa sulit mengungkapkan hal-hal yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya karena ia takut Kuanlin menolaknya. Bagaimanapun juga, selama ini Jihoon tidak pernah meminta Kuanlin untuk memperlambat langkahnya atau mengulur-ulur waktu perjalanan pulang sekolah. Pasti Kuanlin berpikir; _buat apa._

 _Biar … biar aku bisa bersamamu lebih lama_. Jihoon sudah menyiapkan jawaban kalau-kalau Kuanlin bertanya, tapi tentu saja mengucapkannya tidak sesederhana memikirkannya.

Ah, Jihoon tidak menyangka urusan seperti ini saja dapat membuatnya pusing setengah mati. Seandainya saja ia bisa kembali ke masa-masa lalu di mana ia bisa bicara pada Kuanlin dengan lebih bebas … eh, tunggu dulu. Apa Jihoon memang benar-benar menginginkan untuk kembali pada masa-masa itu? Dulu, Kuanlin memanggilnya _Sunbae_ dan bukan Jihoonie- _hyung_. Dulu, tangannya tidak pernah digenggam Kuanlin dengan erat. Dulu, ia berangkat ke sekolah sendirian dan tidak bersama Kuanlin di sisinya. Dirinya yang dulu bukan kekasih Kuanlin, tidak seperti dirinya yang sekarang.

_(Ayo dipertimbangkan lagi ya, Jihoon sayang, apakah kau memang mau kembali ke masa-masa itu atau tidak.)_

“ _Hyung_ , aku duluan, ya.”

Jihoon terlalu tenggelam dalam deras arus pikirannya sendiri sebelum akhirnya kalimat Kuanlin barusan menariknya kembali pada kenyataan. Kini mereka berdua berdiri di persimpangan, Kuanlin bersiap-siap untuk berbelok ke kanan. Jihoon tidak menyangka kalau mereka berdua sudah berjalan sebegitu cepatnya.

“Hah … sudah sampai sini, ya ….” Jihoon menggumam, pelan, tapi telinga Kuanlin dapat menangkap gumaman tersebut dengan jelas.

“Baru sadar? Astaga.” Kuanlin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum jahil. “Dari tadi Hyung bengong terus, ya? Nggak ngomong sama sekali, terus nggak perhatikan jalan juga. Ayo kasih tahu aku, sedang mikirin apa.”

Buru-buru Jihoon menggeleng pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kuanlin barusan. “Nggak. Nggak mikirin apa-apa, kok.”

“Bener?” Kuanlin memicingkan mata penuh selidik. “Terus kenapa bengong melulu?”

“Aku nggak bengong, cuma … capek aja, kurasa.” Jihoon menggaruk tengkuknya, berharap Kuanlin akan menerima kebohongannya yang satu ini. “Mulai minggu ini kan sudah ada _try out_ untuk ujian akhir. Kurasa itu yang bikin aku capek, hehe.”

Kuanlin manggut-manggut. Jihoon bersorak dalam hati, namun juga berjanji untuk tidak lagi-lagi membohongi Kuanlin. Walaupun hal yang dikatakannya barusan setengah benar, sih. _Try out_ untuk ujian akhir memang sudah dimulai dan hal tersebut menguras energi, tapi jelas Jihoon berbohong kalau ia tidak bengong. “Ya sudah, akhir pekan ini jangan lupa istirahat _Hyung_. Seimbangkan belajar sama istirahatnya, oke oke?”

“Iya, iyaaa.” Jihoon tertawa pelan. Di beberapa kesempatan, Kuanlin seringkali terdengar seperti ibunya—padahal yang lebih tua siapa coba. “Kamu juga. Seimbangkan latihan dan belajarnya.”

“Selalu, kok,” jawab Kuanlin mantap. “Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya, _Hyung_. Hati-hati.”

Tenggorokan Jihoon tercekat ketika ia menjawab, “Hm, iya. Kamu juga hati-hati.”

Kuanlin melambaikan tangannya sejenak sebelum berbalik. Jihoon menarik napas, memandangi punggung Kuanlin yang mulai bergerak menjauh ….

Entah kekuatan ini muncul dari mana, tapi Jihoon akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak berkontemplasi lama-lama dan sungguh-sungguh bergerak. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, tangan Jihoon menangkap ujung lengan seragam Kuanlin, membuat sang empunya seragam mengerem langkahnya dalam keterkejutan. Belum selesai Kuanlin dengan rasa terkejutnya, tubuhnya langsung diserbu oleh sebuah pelukan begitu Kuanlin berbalik sebagai reaksi atas ditariknya ujung lengan seragamnya. Kedua lengan Jihoon mengunci tubuhnya dengan begitu erat, seolah-olah ingin membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua. Perlahan keterkejutan Kuanlin mereda dan berganti dengan rasa geli. Susah payah lelaki yang lebih muda itu menahan tawanya.

_Bisa-bisa aku berakhir menyeretnya ke rumah dengan kondisi memelukku seperti ini, nih …._

“Ada apa, _Hyung_? Tumben sekali,” tanya Kuanlin pelan, berusaha agar tidak meloloskan tawa meskipun pelan. “Biasanya dadah-dadah juga cukup, sekarang kok tiba-tiba peluk?”

“Hnggggg ….” Jihoon menggerung pelan. Tidak jelas apakah ia sedang mengatakan sesuatu atau memang hanya menggumam tanpa makna. “Nggak apa-apa … hanya ingin saja.”

“Aduh, tapi sakit lho, _Hyung,_ kau akan membelah tulang punggungku kalau begini terus.”

“Hmph, anggap saja hukuman karena tadi kau jalannya cepat sekali.”

“Jalanku terlalu cepat?” Tawa Kuanlin nyaris saja meledak. “ _Hyung_ marah padaku karena aku jalan terlalu cepat?”

“Ho-oh.” Jihoon mengangguk pelan dengan wajah masih terbenam pada dada Kuanlin. “Karena kau jalan … terlalu cepat … ngg … kita jadi cepat sampai ….”

Kuanlin terdiam, menunggu Jihoon menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

“Padahal aku … masih ingin bersamamu.”

AKHIRNYA. Jihoon berhasil juga mengucapkannya meskipun terlambat. Wajahnya panas sekali setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut. Semakin panas lagi ketika ia dapat merasakan jemari Kuanlin berlarian di antara helai-helai rambutnya.

“Maaf ya. Aku tidak tahu. Kalau lain kali _Hyung_ memberitahuku soal apa yang kau inginkan, aku akan sangat menghargainya,” ujar Kuanlin lembut.

Jihoon terdiam, kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Kuanlin. “Kau tidak menganggap permintaanku sebagai hal yang aneh?”

“ _Hyuuuung_ , aku sudah mendengar banyak hal yang lebih aneh darimu, segini sih bukan apa-apa,” jawab Kuanlin diiringi sebuah senyum jahil. “Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, benar juga ya, sebentar lagi kan Jihoonie- _hyung_ akan banyak disibukkan oleh ujian-ujian. Mungkin kita tidak akan sering bertemu. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih memanfaatkan waktu-waktu yang bisa kuhabiskan bersama Jihoon- _hyung_ seperti sekarang ini …”

“Jangan menyalahkan dirimu.” Jihoon mencubit pipi Kuanlin, gemas. “Aku juga salah karena tidak bilang.”

“Aku tidak menyalahkan diriku sendiri, hanya … apa sih, istilahnya? Mengevaluasi?” ujar Kuanlin, membuat Jihoon tertawa karena ia jarang-jarang mendengar juniornya itu bicara dengan kosakata yang begitu gaya. “Kalau besok gimana, mau ketemuan? Anggap saja permintaan maaf?”

“Eh?” Jihoon mengerjapkan mata. “Besok bukannya kamu latihan?”

“Latihan kan nggak seharian. Bisa, ya?” Kuanlin memasang ekspresi memelas andalannya. Sembilan puluh sembilan persen kemungkinan Jihoon akan luluh apabila dihadapkan dengan ekspresi ini. “Aku jemput di rumah, jam dua siang. Gimana?”

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jihoon untuk menjawab. Besok memang ada jadwal les privat, tapi mengutip kata Kuanlin—belajar kan nggak seharian. “Oke. Jam dua, ya.  Jangan telat.”

“Iyaa. Kalau begitu, sekarang aku pulang, ya? Jangan tahan aku di sini, aku sudah janji sama Mama buat bantu siapkan makan malam,” pinta Kuanlin sambil menggenggam tangan Jihoon yang masih melingkarinya, meminta pemuda yang lebih tua itu untuk melepaskannya. “Kalau aku telat pulang, kau yang akan dimarahi Mama, _Hyung_.”

Jihoon terkekeh pelan. Ia melepaskan Kuanlin dari pelukannya sambil tersenyum simpul. “Hati-hati … salam buat Mama.”

Kuanlin mengangguk. “ _Hyung_ juga hati-hati. Jangan bengong, awas nyasar.”

“Nggaklah! Nggak bakal nyasar!”

Sebuah senyum lebar muncul di wajah Kuanlin sebelum ia berbalik. “Dadah, _Hyung!_ Besok kita ketemu jam dua siang, ya!”

“Iya. Dadah.”

Sebagai salam perpisahan, Jihoon melambaikan tangannya pelan, tak peduli Kuanlin sudah berbalik dan tidak bisa membalas lambaian tangannya. Untuk beberapa saat, Jihoon masih bergeming di tempatnya, memperhatikan bagaimana sosok Kuanlin semakin mengecil dalam pandangan matanya. Mengecil, mengecil, dan menghilang di belokan selanjutnya.

Jihoon menghela napas panjang. Rasanya ia sudah tak sabar menunggu datangnya hari esok pukul dua siang.

**Author's Note:**

> aduh saya udah ketuaan banget untuk nulis school au haha … ha  
> Anyways, ide buat ff ini dapet dari lagunya NCT Dream yang Walk You Home! Lagunya manis dan polos banget bener-bener mencerminkan innocent, young love huhuhu bikin pengen jadi anak gadis yang lagi jatuh cinta. Soalnya sekarang ini saya masih anak gadis, tapi lagi gak jatuh cinta. Ea apasih. Bisa banget lho baca ff ini sambil dengerin lagu itu hehehe (promosi ini tidak berbayar).  
> Also maaf ya kalo tulisan saya agak boring huhu bisanya memang bikin begini-begini aja ;___; semoga suatu hari nanti bisa dapat ide-ide yang lebih spektakuler untuk kapal wajankedip ini ehuehuehue.  
> Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca sampai sini!
> 
> Regards,  
> vanderwood.


End file.
